Cargador
| faction = Infestación | planet = Venus Tierra Marte Júpiter Saturno Urano Neptuno Plutón Ceres Eris Sedna Europa Fobos | type = Cuerpo a cuerpo | weapon = Claws | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = | infested = 80 | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 50 | baselevel = 1 | abilities = | specialbodyparts = | unprotectedbodyparts = Head x2 | codex_scans = 20 }} Los cargadores son abominaciones cuadrúpedas creadas de la mutación de la materia que los componen. tienen rasgos grineer en su estructura (posiblemente lanceros) Rápidamente atacan a los jugadores dentro del juego y los proveen de arañazos rápidos y repetitivos que los aturden. Cuando están fuera del rango de ataque mantienen sus posiciones y atacan con bolas de masa toxica al objetivo enemigo. Visualmente los cargadores son únicos en apariencia en comparación de otros infestados, sobre todo la adaptación al uso de sus brazos de los anfitriones anteriores como patas adicionales, esencialmente convirtiéndolos en abominaciones tipo canino. El anfitrión original parece haber sido un Lancer que fue transformado mirando hacia arriba, ya que las espinas que sobresalen del cargador parecen ser la caja toráxica de los lanceros grineer. La cabeza del lancero permanece intacta, pero es empujada hacia atrás y hacia el suelo donde nuevas mandíbulas infestadas crecen fuera del cuello que forma a las criaturas una nueva "cara". A pesar de ser mutado de un lancer pesadamente blindado, el cargador no tiene ninguna armadura y se reparte el daño completo desde cualquier ángulo. Siendo uno de los más comunes dentro de los infestados, en las misiones de defensa son la principal fuente de daño al objetivo y debe ser el objetivo principal. Un solo cargador puede dar un mayor daño por segundo que incluso un tóxico antiguo. De hecho, se puede permitir que múltiples Antiguos ataquen el objetivo con menos riesgo, ya que sus ataques tienen más retraso, pero múltiples Cargadores rápidamente lo reducirá con sus rápidos golpes. Drenadores de energía. Los cargadores Eximus son enviados como un escuadrón de la muerte del sindicato por el velo rojo. Tacticas *En general, el movimiento continuo del cargador es el mejor al tratarse de ellos, para así abstenerse de tomar el daño tremendo por estas unidades estándar. *Aunque generalmente son las unidades más dañinas de los infestados, los cargadores pueden evitarse fácilmente mientras los jugadores permanezcan a una distancia de 2 metros del ataque, por distancia horizontal o vertical. **No se aconseja quedarse de pie en lugares donde el cargador no puede seguir o alcanzar al enemigo, ya que el cargador a continuación, elegirá escupir globos de masa que tratan tanto daño como sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. *Los cargadores tienen el hábito de "abalanzarse " a sus objetivos, tratando el daño moderado y la ocasión del knockback inicial. Este es un escenario donde pueden atacar a sus blancos con fuerza bruta. **Ellos volverán a su estado de ataque como un inicio de su próximo ataque una vez que su objetivo se ha movido al menos 15 metros de distancia de ellos. **Cuando su objetivo se ha acercado a ellos, atacarán inmediatamente, pasando por alto este estado. *A diferencia de los Corredores, los Cargadores no saltan directamente a sus objetivos, sino que corren tras ellos directamente. *Su tamaño es un tanto grande, en comparación con otras infestados, hace que sea más fácil de lidiar con el uso de escopetas. *Los cargadores son engañosamente rápidos y pueden atrapar a un Tenno con la guardia baja muy fácilmente. También tienden a venir en grupos y un grupo lo suficientemente grande puede causar desastre si está completamente rodeado. Las habilidades con un área de efecto, como la sobrecarga de Volt y especialmente el mundo en llamas de Ember son muy eficaces. Notas *El Hitbox parece estar ausente en algunas partes, especialmente alrededor de la sección media, las balas y algunas armas dispararán a través de esta área como si no hubiera nada allí, este es un problema más reciente y no parece haber sido abordado. Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed missing rear counter Finishers for Chargers for the Blind Justice Nikana Stance. *Reduced the scans required on the White Charger from 20 to 3. *Fixed Nikana weapons not being able to stealth-finish Infested Chargers. *Fixed Chargers remaining permanently frozen after Rhino's Rhino Stomp ability. *Infested Chargers will now resort to a projectile attack only on the condition that they have no chance of melee attacking you. *Expanded Interception hacking terminals slightly so that bulky enemies like Chargers can get to them without requiring a dialing wand. *Slightly altered the vocal sounds of Infested Chargers. *Infested Charger move speed increased. *The Infested are sounding and looking much more vicious these days! Completely new sounds and animations for Chargers have been added into Warframe! *Fixed Nyx's absorb not doing damage to Infested Chargers. *Fix for Infested chargers not disintegrating on client. *Fixed Infested chargers and ancients not being appropriately affected by Vauban's Vortex ability. *New Bladestorm animations for Infested Chargers. *Added vocals to Infested Charger. *Fixed stealth attacks on Infested Chargers that failed to bring out melee weapon. * Added new death animations for Infested Charger. *Fixed Banshee 'Push' power not working against Chargers. *Chargers killed with freeze damage should now properly ragdoll. *Infested Chargers now properly ragdoll when killed by elemental effects. *Introduced. }} Véase también *Phorid, the monstrous variant of the Charger and a boss of the Infested. en:Charger Categoría:Infestación